Erdbeereis
by Sylla Headhunter
Summary: Gerard mag keine Menschenmengen...und kein Eis? Das muss geändert werden! Geredy fluff


"Gerard!"

Der junge Mann sah sich fahrig um. Woher war die fröhliche Stimme diesmal gekommen?! Dort drüben viell-

Eine rosafarbene Mähne wirbelte vor seinen Augen vorbei, als ihn etwas - oder besser gesagt jemand - von hinten anrempelte.

"Da bist du ja! Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht, komm schon!"

Meredys schmale Hand zog ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft hinter ihr her und er konnte sich selbst nur dadurch im Gleichgewicht halten, dass er ihr bereitwillig folgte. Das jedenfalls hatte er aus ähnlichen Situationen an diesem heißen Sommertag schon gelernt.

Die Luft war erfüllt von Gelächter, lauten Stimmen, die verschiedene Waren in den höchsten Tönen lobten und dem allumfassenden Geruch fremdländischer Gewürze. Die bunten Stände strahlten mit der Sonne schier um die Wette und über all dem lag eine fröhliche, entspannte und zugleich geschäftige Stimmung. Er schien der Einzige zu sein, der sich so gar nicht wohl, sondern vielmehr enorm fehl am Platz fühlte...

Gerard seufzte leise. Wie war Meredy nur darauf gekommen, ihn hierhin mitzuschleppen? Diese Frage hatte er sich in der letzten halben Stunde mehr als nur einmal gestellt, aber die Antwort blieb ihm immer noch fern. Ob er ihre Gedankengänge jemals wirklich verstehen würde können?

Als Meredy Gerards verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck beim Klang ihrer Stimme gesehen hatte, wäre sie beinahe auf der Stelle in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Allein das war es wert gewesen, diesen Muffel mitzuschleppen!

Sie hatte Gerards Zurückhaltung von dem Moment an gemerkt, als sie gemeinsam den Marktplatz betreten hatten - ach, eigentlich schon von der Minute an, in der sie den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, war sein Unmut fast schon mit Händen greifbar gewesen. Allerdings war er ihr bisher auch nicht als jemand erschienen, der wusste, was ihm gut tat...und wem schadete es schon, sich ein wenig unter Menschen zu mischen?

Gerards Gesicht nach zu urteilen, schadete es ihm ganz gewaltig und wieder musste Meredy ein Kichern unterdrücken. Allerdings lag seine Hand immer noch in ihrer, was sie zumindest als einen Fortschritt ansah - die Male davor hatte er noch versucht, sich loszureißen oder ihrem Griff zumindest ein wenig zu entkommen. Unwillkürlich schloß sie ihre Finger ein wenig fester um seine und genoß das Gefühl der Wärme, das dabei in ihr aufstieg. Die Hitze, die ihr dabei ins Gesicht schoß, ließ sie verlegen den Kopf ein wenig abwenden. Mitunter hatte sie in Gerards Nähe das Gefühl, nur noch mit einem tomatenroten Gesicht herumzulaufen - konnte man das nicht abstellen?

Der nächste Stand bot eine ihr nicht unangenehme Ablenkung.

"Gerard, sieh mal!"

Sie hüpfte förmlich auf und ab und deutete mit ihrer freien Hand auf einen freundlich lächelnden Händler und der Grund, weswegen sie auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war: Eis.

Der Blick, den sie Gerard zuwarf, hätte Steine erweichen können und schließlich gab der blauhaarige junge Mann mit einem Seufzer und einem nachsichtigen Lächeln nach.

"Also gut, Meredy. Welche willst du?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, das ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen schien und deutete auf eine rosafarbene Eismasse am linken Ende des Standes, deren Farbintensität ihrer Haarmähne Konkurrenz zu machen schien.

"Erdbeer, bitte", lachte sie ihn an und für einen Moment hätte sie schwören können, dass seine Wangen sich leicht färbten, woraufhin ihre prompt wieder mit der Tomatensache anfingen und sie ein wenig verlegen - und vermutlich dämlich grinsend, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf - den Blick senkte.

Sie wagte erst wieder, ihr Gegenüber anzusehen, als er ihr ihr Eis entgegenstreckte. Schnell griff sie danach, damit er es sich auch ja nicht anders überlegen konnte und stellte dann fest, dass er für sich selbst offenbar nichts gekauft hatte. Verwundert legte sie den Kopf schief.

"Willst du selber kein Eis?", fragte sie und Gerard schenkte ihr eines seiner eher seltenen Lächeln, was ihr, wie jedes Mal, einen Stich versetzte. Er wirkte dabei immer irgendwie...überrascht, als ob er eigentlich gar nicht hatte lächeln wollen, es ihm aber trotzdem entkommen war, und scheu zugleich. Vielleicht war das der Grund, dass sie sein Lächeln immer fast schon automatisch erwiederte...vielleicht aber auch, weil...

Sie wurde wieder rot und weigerte sich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

"Ich mag Eis nicht wirklich", riss Gerards Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie konnte nicht anders. Sie musste ihn einfach ungläubig anstarren.

"Bitte wie?" Sie blinzelte verwirrt. "Ich mag Eis nicht wirklich", wiederholte Gerard geduldig. Meredys Blick wurde jetzt fast schon bestürzt.

"Aber...aber wie kann man den Eis nicht mögen? Ich meine...wir reden hier von Eis!" Sie stemmte entrüstet die Hände in die Hüften und drehte sich dann zu dem belustigt lächelnden Verkäufer um.

"Entschuldigung, aber könnte ich noch zwei Löffel haben? Ich muss jemandem beweisen", ihr Blick in Gerards Richtung war beinahe mörderisch und unwillkürlich zog dieser den Kopf ein wenig ein, "dass Eis etwas Tolles ist!"

Der Mann lachte nur und reichte ihr die beiden gewünschten Löffel mit einem freundlichen "Viel Glück dabei" und einem in Gerards Augen schadenfrohen Lächeln in seine Richtung.

Kaum hatte Meredy die gewünschten Gegenstände erhalten, rammte sie diese in ihr sich bereits ein wenig verflüssigtes Eis, schnappte sich wieder Gerards Hand und zog ihn zu einer nahe gelegenen Bank unter einer großen Eiche. Dort ließ sie sich nieder und klopfte dann aufmunternd neben sich.

Gerard, der das untrügliche Gefühl hatte, in dieser Angelegenheit so oder so keine Wahl mehr zu haben, ließ sich neben ihr nieder, den Blick dabei auf das Eis gerichtet. Dabei entging ihm, dass Meredy wieder einmal rot wurde und hastig ein kleines Stückchen von ihm abrutschte. Erst als diese sich vernehmlich räusperte, sah er wieder auf. Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in seine und unwillkürlich zuckte er ein wenig zurück.

"Also. Da du es gewagt hast, dieses Eis zu beleidigen", sie wedelte damit vor seiner Nase herum, wobei sie ihm mit einem der Holzlöffel beinahe ein Loch in die Wange gestoßen hätte, "wirst du jetzt davon kosten müssen. Auf der Stelle. Und keine Widerrede!"

Da diese wahrscheinlich sowieso zum Scheitern verurteilt war, entschloss er sich, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Er neigte also den Kopf ein wenig und wollte schon nach einem der Löffel greifen, da zog Meredy das Eis wieder zurück. Jetzt war er es, der sie ein wenig verwirrt ansah.

"Du weißt aber schon, dass ich mir einen der Löffel und das sich darauf befindende Eis nehmen muss, um probieren zu können?" Sein Tonfall war sanft und ein wenig spöttisch. Meredy wurde wieder rot, zog dann wortlos an einem der Stiele, der sich mit einem Schmatzen aus der Eismasse löste und hielt ihn ihm auffordernd hin. Ihre Wangen waren inzwischen röter als die scharlachfarbenen Stoffbahnen des Standes hinter ihnen, gleichzeitig waren ihre Augen aber auch entschlossener denn je.

"Am Ende nimmst du nur einen winzigen Bissen und behauptest dann, es hätte dir geschmeckt, obwohl du gar nichts hättest schmecken können!", rechtfertigte sie sich und Gerard blinzelte verdutzt. Darum ging es ihr also gerade?

Er musste lächeln. Es schien ihr ernst zu sein - sie wollte offenbar um jeden Preis, dass er das Eis auch tatsächlich probierte. Meredy hielt ihm den Löffel immer noch hin, also ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und öffnete gehorsam den Mund. Zunächst wäre er fast wieder zurückgewichen, so überrascht wurde er...erst von der Kälte, dann von der Süße der rosafarbenen Eiscrème. Meredy beobachtete ihn zufrieden.

"Siehst du? Wie kannst du nur sagen, dass du es nicht magst?" Sie schob sich ebenfalls einen Löffel voll Eis in den Mund und grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

Gerard spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel sich ebenfalls zu heben begannen - ob das jetzt an der Crème und der verbleibenden Süße in seinem Mund, Meredys Lächeln oder beidem lag, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

"Gut, ich gebe zu, ich habe mich in dieser einen Angelegenheit wohl etwas geirrt", gab er gespielt zerknirscht zu und Meredy lachte hell auf. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Der Klang war so unverstellt fröhlich, dass er gar nicht anders konnte.

Meredys Lachen verstummte, als sie Gerards Lächeln sah und ihre Wangen wurden wieder rot. Dann murmelte sie: "Du hast da etwas..also..."

Sie deutete auf Gerards Mundwinkel, zögerte dann und wischte mit ihrem Finger vorsichtig ein bisschen Eis von seiner Oberlippe. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich dort noch etwas davon befand.

Genauso wenig hatte er bemerkt, wie nahe sie sich gerade eigentlich waren. Er wollte schon zurückweichen, da war Meredy auch schon hastig zurückgezuckt und hatte sich wieder ordentlich neben ihn gesetzt, den Blick nach vorne gerichtet, das Gesicht hochrot.

Wortlos hielt sie ihm ihr Eis wieder hin und genauso wortlos nahm er sich - diesmal selbst - eine kleine Portion und schob sie sich in den Mund.

Schweigend beobachteten sie, wie die Sonne allmählich hinter der Häuserreihe vor ihnen verschwand und die Schatten um sie herum immer länger wurden. Der Marktplatz leerte sich immer weiter, bis sich irgendwann nur noch vereinzelte Besucher zwischen den Ständen herumtrieben. Neben Meredy lag immer noch die inzwischen leere Eistüte und die beiden benutzten Holzlöffel. Mit der schwindenden Sonne wurde es kühler auf dem Platz und sie fröstelte unwillkürlich - und erschrak ein wenig, als Gerard ihr seinen Umhang mit einem leisen "Damit du nicht frierst." um die Schultern legte.

Sie sah ihn schüchtern von der Seite an. "Was ist mit dir, ist dir nicht kalt?"

Gerard schenkte ihr wieder eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. "So schnell wird mir schon nicht kalt, keine Sorge."

Meredy spürte ihre Wangen heiß werden. "Du Macho, du", grummelte sie verhalten, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen und lehnte sich in einem Anfall aus Übermut an seine Schulter. Für einen Moment geschah nichts, dann legte Gerard ihr seinerseits vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schultern. Sie schmiegte sich ein wenig an ihn und seufzte leise. Eine Weile herrschte wieder Stille, dann stupste Gerard sie sanft an.

"Nicht einschlafen, Meredy, sonst muss ich dich noch zu unserer Herberge tragen."

Müde hob sie den Kopf und stieß dabei mit ihrer Stirn an sein Kinn. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück.

"Oh, das-das wollte ich nicht! Tut mir leid...hab ich dir wehgetan?" Besorgt beugte sie sich ein wenig näher heran, um in der Dunkelheit etwas erkennen zu können.

Ihr ging erst auf, _wie_ nahe sie ihm war, als sie seinen erdbeersüßen Atem riechen konnte. Sie wollte zurückweichen und sich entschuldigen, aber sie war wie erstarrt, ihre Reaktionen unendlich langsam und Gerard schien es kaum anders zu gehen. Seine Hand, die auf dem Weg zu seinem Kinn gewesen war, um es wie automatisch zu reiben, sank ein wenig herab und legte sich dabei wie von selbst an Meredys Wange, die unter seiner Berührung nur noch heißer wurde.

Sie wagte nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, als sie ihre Lippen langsam auf seine senkte, wagte nicht, ihre eigenen wieder zu öffnen. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Adern und ihr Herzschlag erschien ihr ohrenbetäubend laut. Nach einer kleinen Weile zog sie sich - atemlos und schwindelig im Kopf - wieder zurück.

Irgendwann hob sie dann den Kopf wieder und erhaschte einen Blick auf einen wie zu Stein erstarrten Gerard, dessen Gesichtsausdruck völlige Verwirrung, gepaart mit etwas anderem, das sie nicht zu entschlüsseln vermochte, zeigte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen wieder rot aufglühten und senkte den Blick wieder.

"Tut mir leid..." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wofür sie sich gerade entschuldigte, aber es erschien ihr gerade angemessen.

Gerard regte sich wieder, blinzelte und sah Meredy an, Überraschung in seinen braunen Augen. Er öffnete den Mund, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber scheinbar anders und schloß ihn wieder. Stattdessen griff seine Hand behutsam nach ihrem Kinn und er zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt, seinen Blick zu erwiedern.

"Und wofür genau entschuldigst du dich jetzt?" Seine Stimme klang ein wenig heiser. Als er Meredys rotes Gesicht war, wurden der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sanfter.

"Ich- also...für den..." Meredys Blick fiel auf Gerards Mund und das Rot auf ihren Wangen vertiefte sich. Als Gerards sich ebenfalls ein wenig verfärbten, riss sie überrascht die Augen auf. Gerard - verlegen? Aber wieso...?

"Oh."

Ihr Herz schlug gegen ihre Rippen, als wolle es gleich explodieren. Vorsichtig hob sie nun ebenfalls eine Hand und fuhr damit Gerards Kinn nach.

Als sich ihre Lippen diesmal trafen, war es unendlich süßer als zuvor und als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, prickelten ihre freudig.

Gerards Gesichtsausdruck war so gelöst und sanft, wie sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte, als er ebenfalls die Konturen ihres Mundes nachfuhr und ihr Herz schien auf einmal zu groß für ihre Brust.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter sinken, wobei sie ihn diesmal nicht aus den Augen ließ. In seinen braunen stand immer noch eine gewisse Verwirrung, ja Überraschung - ob er sich jetzt über sich selbst oder doch sie wunderte, konnte sie nur raten - aber die Zärtlichkeit darin verschlug ihr den Atem und sie schmiegte sich noch ein wenig mehr an ihn.

Als sie mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr, musste sie unwillkürlich lachen und Gerard wandte sich ihr verwundert zu, wobei er und sie erröteten, als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten.

"Worüber lachst du denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er leicht stockend, die Stimme immer noch genauso heiser wie zuvor. Meredy zuckte nur mit den Achseln und lächelte ihn dann an.

"Du schmeckst nach Erdbeeren."  
Dann ließ sie sich wieder zurücksinken, das Lächeln immer noch auf den Lippen. Nach einer kleinen Weile legte Gerard wieder seinen Arm um sie und sein ruhiger Atem vermischte sich mit ihrem, während am Himmel die ersten Sterne erschienen.

Die Kälte störte keinen von beiden.


End file.
